


Midnight Krogan

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Just smut, M/M, some pre-mshenko hints, y'all already know what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: Before Kaidan and Shepard started dating, the commander invited Wrex into his cabin for some casual fun aboard the SR-1





	Midnight Krogan

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to be the mshrex guy. Figured I should actually write something if I want that to happen

“I got a question for you, big guy.”

Wrex stared at Shepard and huffed. “Another one? What, you got a crush on Wrex? Can't blame ya.”

“Y'know it's funny you should mention that. I was wondering...you ever fuck a human?” No point in beating around the bush, that wasn't either of their styles.

“Huh. Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I would.”

“I haven't.”

He grinned. “I've never fucked a krogan. Seems like it'd be fun.”

“Of course it would be! Not like being with a damn salarian or something. They're all slimy.”

“That might not necessarily be a bad thing. But I'm not interested in any salarians. I'm interested in you. I mean, I sure as hell don't wanna marry you but some fun in my private quarters? You'd be missing out if you turned me down, Wrex. You know that.”

The krogan laughed loudly. “Maybe I'll surprise you in your cabin one of these days.”

“I think I'll need a heads up. Gotta make sure I'm _ready._ ” It was a serious proposal but as Cal walked away, he was pretty sure Wrex unfortunately only thought it a joke.

~~~~~

Shepard was kicking back in the mess hall with Kaidan. They grew closer every time they talked and Cal was infatuated with him. He'd only ever been in one serious relationship but if Kaidan liked him back, he wanted to try to make it work.

They were laughing at a joke about the Council when it happened. Wrex strut up right behind Cal and said, “You better get ready.”

His eyes widened and he exhaled a shaky, “You mean...?”

“You still up for it?”

“Yes. Very _up_ for it.”

“Hehehe, I'll see you later, Shepard.”

Kaidan looked mildly surprised when Wrex left. “Do I...do I want to know?”

And then Shepard suddenly felt nervous, like he was almost sort of betraying Kaidan. _We're not together yet, dammit._ “Ha, I'm not sure. He's swinging by my quarters later. Not for anything serious! Just, uh...” He could feel himself digging deeper and deeper, making things more awkward.

But Kaidan just sort of grinned and said, “Impressive.”

~~~~~

After he showered and made sure everything was in order on the Normandy, Cal went back to his cabin for—hopefully—a few uninterrupted hours. He couldn't deny the adrenaline that already pumped through him as he sifted through his nightstand for numerous toys he stocked up on during Citadel trips. He stripped his clothes off and tossed them in a heap in the corner.

Part of him did wonder if he could actually take all of Wrex, sleeping with a krogan was a completely new experience for him. But he had always loved a challenge so he grabbed his lube and jumped on the bed. He slicked himself up with fingers and steadily, slowly stretched himself with bigger toys. As he eventually got himself ready for his largest one, he remembered the first time he fucked an alien.

He was either twenty or twenty-one, on a mission with a turian unit. There was one in particular he despised. The turian was an arrogant prick, but so was Cal, and he was hated in return. It'd been good sex, but Shepard didn't care if he lived or died on the mission. He never did hear what happened to him.

He looked at the big fake cock in his hands. He liked this one. It had a thick head and the shaft was divided into platelets. He imagined it was what an AI or robot would feel like—and he felt guilty for a couple seconds as he thought about fucking a geth. He glanced over at the desk chair. Yeah, that would be easier. He pushed himself up and stuck the base on the chair so it could stick straight up. Shepard bit his lip.

“Should've asked how big that mother fucker was...” he grumbled to himself. Sure Cal was nervous, but his dick was also very hard. After even more lube, one hand braced against the chair and the other kept his toy in place as he carefully lowered himself. As it gradually stretched and filled him, Kaidan suddenly came to mind. He really liked Kaidan, he really wanted Kaidan to fuck him. Was it weird to think about his lieutenant as he prepared himself for his krogan friend? Tonight would be fun, he had no doubt—the entire length of it was finally in his ass. But maybe after this was over...he and Kaidan could...

He moaned loudly, thinking of both Kaidan and Wrex as he pushed himself up and then back down. Would anyone hear them? Would his crew see Wrex walk in and know he was fucking their commander? In reality, he knew it would be terribly unprofessional...but his cock twitched and he sped up just a little bit. He rarely used this one, it required too much preparation and he was usually impatient. On the Normandy, he just needed to get off quickly.

But not right now. Now he had time, now he could thrust freely and enjoy the feel of fucking himself. He'd loosened enough to move faster, and pushed himself down to the base and clenched around it. What if Wrex fucked him while Kaidan shoved his dick down Shepard's throat? That way everyone could have some fun. He throbbed with each fantasy that ran through his mind.

Cal was panting and completely lost in his thoughts and the feel of dildo inside him, he almost didn't hear the loud knock on the door. Of course he knew who to expect and he wondered if anyone else was in the vicinity.

“Shepard!”

“Fucking hell,” he groaned as he stood up to go unlock his door. He could feel how loose he was and he couldn't wait to be filled right back up.

“Shepaaaaaard.”

“Goddamn it, I'm coming!”

“You bet your ass you will be!”

Okay, there was no way somebody _didn't_ hear. He was very tempted to greet Wrex completely naked but opted for standing off to the side and out of sight. _I am a responsible and boring commander._ As soon as the krogan was inside, Cal's eyes lit up.

“Someone's eager.”

Shepard headed back to his chair, shaking his ass along the way. “Hey, I can handle a krogan just fine, but that don't mean I can take it without some work. By the way, I'll call you Garrus if it...does get to be too much.” He spun the chair around and straddled it so Wrex could get a full view. Just as he started working it back in, he asked, “Wrex, do you think I'm pretty?”

“Ha!” He heard the clunk of armor. It was becoming more real. “You're the prettiest human I've ever seen. Though that's not saying much.”

He gasped as he took it to the base. “How much bigger are you?”

“Why don't you see for yourself?” And then he walked in front of Cal and his jaw sort of dropped at how different it looked from his own cock. His hand reached out to touch everywhere he could reach. So this was what a krogan looked like out of their armor. How many other aliens ever got to see this view? His hand brushed lower until he could wrap his fingers around Wrex's cock. It was big, not absurdly so like he'd been afraid of, and he could do it. Wrex grabbed the bottle of lube on the table, put it in Shepard's hand, and made him stroke his dick into hardness with it. Shepard was fascinated.

“You're a bit of a whore,” he joked.

Cal's eyes shot up. “Only a bit? I'm offended, you asshole.” Wrex walked around as he rode the chair and Shepard wanted to groan at him watching the toy slide in and out of him. “What are you doing back there?” He adjusted his legs one at a time and then thrust faster. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ”

“Pretending that's my dick inside you.”

“You don't have to pretend for much longer.” He pushed up for the last time when he felt ready.

“Bend over,” he was immediately ordered. Every muscle in his body tensed when Wrex's fingers slid inside him. He thrust backwards and fucked himself on those fingers.

“You're eager, Shepard.”

He ignored the teasing. “Move your fucking hand. You want this or not?” His back arched and he cried out when Wrex finally shoved them in. He was already loose and slick, this wasn't enough to fill him up. But that didn't stop him from quivering when Wrex started rubbing inside him. “C-come on. Stick your fucking dick in me.” And then Wrex leaned over him, other hand dangerously close to Shepard's cock. “Maybe this is your little human ship but I'm calling the shots here. You do as I say, got it?”

“Y-yes.” Fingers grabbed his hair while the others pulled out of his ass.

“Now stand up.”

He obeyed and let Wrex drag him the small distance to the bed where he was shoved roughly onto it. His ass was smacked and Shepard wondered if there'd be a bruise tomorrow. When Wrex told him to put his ass up, he scrambled to follow orders. He whined as he presented himself to the krogan. Cal had never been more turned on in his life and he wished Wrex would get fucking on with it.

His fingers reached around to brush Cal's dick but never actually grabbed him. “I'm gonna fuck you loud enough for your whole crew to hear. They'll all know Commander Shepard is my little bitch. You think they'll want to fuck you too? You want me to tie you to the table in the mess hall? Let everyone use you like the whore you are?”

Shepard wanted nothing more than that. His eyes were closed, he pretended everyone was in his cabin about to watch him get destroyed by this krogan. “Please, please fuck me, Wrex. You can tie me up wherever you want after that. _Please._ ”

“Hehehe, I'm gonna hold you to that.”

He took a shaky breath when Wrex put a large hand on his shoulder and he felt him press against his ass. His fantasy was becoming real and he couldn't-

“Wait.”

The krogan pulled back a bit. “What?”

“Uhh, let me flip onto my back. I wanna watch you.” Truthfully, the sudden thought of Wrex accidentally crushing him in that position jolted his mind. But his erection hadn't waned. Hands gripped the sheets in anticipation before he relaxed his body. His heart raced as Wrex tried again, pushing against his hole until it gave way and the head slipped in. He was inside him. His hips moved carefully, Wrex was being _gentle_ —a word he'd probably never associate with him ever again. His ass stretched wider with every little bit that pushed into him.

His knuckles were white and his breathing harsh by the time Wrex's four balls rested against him. Cal swore he could feel him throbbing and he was proud of himself. Thieving and fucking were the two things he'd always done best. He controlled his breathing then looked at Wrex and grinned. “Admiring the view?”

“Ha, sure am.”

He felt him slowly start to pull back. “Careful.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know how fragile you damn humans are.” He did take care, hips moving slowly as Cal got used to him.

Shepard groaned as Wrex pushed in again and again. The krogan was just so damn _thick_. He did wonder if Wrex was big for his species. The thought of him being small was sort of terrifying. But then he didn't have time for thoughts of much else as Wrex moved a little more firmly. The air left his lungs with every long thrust. Wrex kept hold of his legs as his hole loosened enough for him to move even faster.

Cal's fingers dug into the sheets, a sheen of sweat covered his body. He wasn't quite sure what noises were escaping his mouth anymore or if they could even compete with the sound of Wrex's balls slapping against his ass. He desperately wanted everyone to hear though.

Wrex's heavy hand let go of an ankle and landed lightly on Shepard's chest. He immediately clung onto it and the krogan laughed as nails tried to dig into his armor-like skin.

“How you feeling, _Cal?_ ”

He really liked the sound of his first name from Wrex's mouth. “H-harder,” he whispered. He pounded into him, the movement making Shepard's cock bounce. The big dick, the hand now scratching down his chest, looking at Wrex's face and _knowing_ he felt just as good—it was overwhelming.

His muscles spasmed as much as they could and he came on his stomach and Wrex's arm. The crew had to hear him shout the krogan's name. Wrex laughed as he lifted his arm and licked the cum right off. Shepard mewled at the sight then closed his eyes.

“You humans have pathetic stamina.”

Shepard didn't shoot off a response. His sole focus was the cock still fucking him. What if Wrex still had another five minutes in him? Ten? Could he take that?

But for all of Wrex's talk, he seemed really focused, and Cal didn't have to take another five minute pounding. “Where do you want it, Shepard?”

“Inside,” he begged. He already knew what species were safe for him to take and he had...double-checked with a certain Normandy doctor. He could feel Wrex fill him up when his own orgasm hit. The last few thrusts were slow and when Wrex finally pulled out, he could feel himself gape open. What he'd give for a view.

He wasn't at all prepared for Wrex to drop to his knees and lick the trail of cum dripping out of him. His tongue felt rough against his sensitive skin. He straightened up and looked down at Shepard.

“That was fun.”

“Yeah, it was, big guy,” Cal panted. “Can you hand me the water bottle on my desk?” He pushed himself up on his elbows and took a few sips of water when Wrex handed it off to him. His bed sunk down when he sat but it miraculously supported their weight.

“You up for this again sometime?” the krogan asked. “I always see you eyeing Alenko, he can join too.”

Shepard smirked at the ceiling. “You notice?”

“Uh-huh. You two stare at each other all the damn time.”

He laughed a little. “Yeah. I'm hoping he'll ask me out sometime. Anyways...stay a while if you want. You're welcome into my quarters any time.”


End file.
